Kristy, are you doing okay?
by Undisclosed Confessions
Summary: Naar het nummer Kristy, are you doing okay? van The Offspring. Geen songfic. Speelt zich af tijdens De Halfbloed Prins.


Een ideetje dat me te binnen schoot, ergens tussen toen ik het einde van De Halfbloed Prins las en het begin van Het Juvenalis Dilemma. Normaal gezien moet ik op school zijn, maar ik heb weer pech en ben ziek, dus zit ik thuis. Ik ben echt ontzettend ongeduldig, dus ik verveel mij hier en wat is er beter tegen de verveling dan **lezen** en **schrijven**?  
Ik heb dit verhaaltje _Kristy, are you doing okay?_ genoemd naar het nummer van The Offspring. Eigenlijk gaat het nummer over iets totaal anders, maar op de een of andere manier moest ik aan dat liedje denken toen ik dit schreef. Ik raad jullie dan ook aan om op YouTube _Kristy_ te beluisteren terwijl je dit leest. Niet verplicht, maar het is wel leuker en geeft ook wat gevoel aan dit verhaaltje.  
Zo, genoeg gepraat!

Disclaimer: Alles in dit verhaal is eigendom van JK Rowling. Behalve het plot, en zelfs daar kan over gedisscusieerd worden.

* * *

Ik zag hem vallen. Ik zag hem vallen maar ik kon niets doen. Als verlamd staarde ik naar de gedaante, die als een lappenpop door het raam viel. Ik wist wie het was, maar het drong niet tot me door. Alsof ik het niet was die hier stond, maar een schim van mezelf.

Ik verbeelde me dat ik de doffe dreun hoorde waarmee zijn lichaam de grond raakte, maar tegelijkertijd wist ik dat dat onmogelijk was, omdat ik 40 meter ervandaan in de struiken zat. Roerloos bleef de man op de grond liggen, enkel zichtbaar voor mij omdat ik wist dat hij daar lag. Het geschreeuw dat door de wind vanuit het kasteel mijn richting werd uitgevoerd, veranderde niet en ik kon er alleen maar uit afleiden dat niemand zich nog gewaar was van de figuur die aan de voet van de toren moederziel alleen in het gras lag.

Op dat moment zag ik twee gedaantes het kasteel uit rennen. Het Duistere Teken dat dreigend aan de hemel hing, wierp grillige schaduwen op het gras en ik school verder weg in mijn schuilplaats.

Een van de twee mensen voerde een spreuk af naar het oude jachtopzienerhutje, en ik besefte dat Hagrid de dooddoeners probeerde tegen te houden. De spreuken hadden geen effect, blijkbaar werd hij beschermd door het reuzenbloed van zijn moeder.

Ondertussen kwam een derde figuur de bordes afgelopen en die schreeuwde iets dat de twee eersten deed aarzelen. Ik kroop opnieuw vooruit om te kunnen verstaan wat ze zeiden.

"Rennen, Draco!" riep de grootste van de twee, en de andere liep struikelend verder. Voor de derde gedaante nog een spreuk kon afvuren, schoot Hagrids huisje in brand. Ik besefte met een schok dat de derde Harry was. Hij schreeuwde iets wat leek op een onvergeeflijke vloek, en de ander blokkeerde de vervloeking. Hij riep iets, maar de woorden gingen verloren in het gebulder van de vlammen die nu ook uit het dak van het hutje sloegen.

Opnieuw vuurde Harry een vervloeking af en opnieuw pareerde de andere man hem. Opeens viel Harry in het gras, geraakt door de vloek van een blonde man.

"NEE!" brulde de man tot mijn verbazing naar de blonde dooddoener. "We mogen hem niets doen! Ga, ga! Ondertussen was Harry opnieuw opgestaan en probeerde de man te vervloeken. Hij weerde de spreuk af en opeens zeilde Harry door de lucht. Met een smak landde hij een paar meter verderop in het gras. De andere man liep naar hem toe en in de gloed van de vlammenzee kon ik het met haat vertrokken gezicht van Sneep ontwaren.

Ademloos probeerde ik het gesprek op te vangen, maar ik hoorde maar enkele flarden.

"– zelf verzonnen – ik, de Halfbloed Prins! Wil jij mijn uitvindingen tegen me richten, net als – " De rest werd overstemd door het geroep en gegil, en ik spitste tevergeefs mijn oren.

"NOEM ME GEEN LAFAARD!" gilde Sneep nu, en ik gooide me neer in het struikgewas. Met een bonzend hart bleef ik liggen en hoopte dat niemand me had gezien. Traag hief ik mijn hoofd weer op.

Blijkbaar gebruikte Sneep non-verbale spreuken, want ik kon niet zien welke vloek hij juist gebruikte, maar Harry viel opnieuw neer. Sneep rende naar het Verboden Bos, en ik besefte dat ik op dit moment waarschijnlijk de enige was die hem kon tegenhouden. Er was maar een probleem; kon ik hem vertrouwen? Perkamentus had altijd het volste vertrouwen in hem gehad, maar die lag nu dood onderaan de Astronomietoren. Besluitloos keek ik toe hoe Sneep de rand van het Verboden Bos bereikte, rondtolde en in het niets verdween.

Met mijn hart in mijn keel kloppend, krabbelde ik overeind en veegde het zand van mijn inmiddels gescheurde gewaad. Behoedzaam stapte ik uit de struiken. Harry en Hagrid waren bezig het vuur te doven en ik liep naar het kasteel. In plaats van naar binnen te gaan, stapte ik doelbewust naar het lichaam van Perkamentus.

Ik knielde naast hem neer en sloot mijn ogen. Achter me hoorde ik stemmen. Ze kwamen steeds dichterbij tot ze naast me stonden. Het geroezemoes verstomde en nu vielen anderen ook op hun knieën. Woorden waren overbodig, het was alsof we een band hadden die alleen wij daar deelden.

Ik zag Hagrid door de menigte komen en vol ongeloof naar Perkamentus lichaam kijken. Het was Marcel die de vraag stelde die niemand kon uitspreken.

"Wat – wat is er gebeurd?" Even was het stil, maar toen antwoordde Harry.

"Sneep heeft hem vermoord." Een schok van afgrijzen ging door me heen. Ik was niet de enige, naast me keek Remus Lupos Harry met grote ogen aan.

"Sneep?"

"_Sneep_?"

"Maar…?"

"Hoe dan?"

Het geroezemoes zwol weer aan en ik stond recht. Niemand lette op me toen ik me een weg baande door de menigte en richting het Verboden Bos slenterde.

Mijn voeten wogen opeens dubbel zo zwaar en het was alsof mijn hersenen niet meer normaal werkten maar waren overgeschakeld op automatische piloot. Aan de rand van het bos bleef ik staan en keek ik nog eens naar Zweinstein. Het Duistere Teken hing er nog steeds, als een soort van lugubere grap.

Ik draaide me opnieuw om en verschijnselde, op de plek waar zonet de moordenaar van Albus Perkamentus was verdwenen.

* * *

Zo, wat vonden jullie ervan? Het is eigenlijk iets totaal anders dan _Let the flames begin_, maar het komt toch ook wat overeen, met alles dat in het standpunt van OC wordt verteld. Mijn vriendin heeft commentaar gegeven dat ik een woordenboek had ingeslikt, maar mensen, ik kon er echt niks aan doen! Ik had honger en dat woordenboek lag gewoon het dichtste bij!  
Morgen ga ik waarschijnlijk terug naar school, het is rapport en ik wil echt mijn punten weten. Engels had ik in elk geval al 96% *squeals*, en Nederlands 84%, dus mijn talen zitten denk ik wel goed.  
Voor degenen die het interesseert, _Life according to Jess _en _You give love a bad name_ probeer ik zo snel mogelijk verder te schrijven, maar momenteel ontbreekt de inspiratie.  
Klik nu even op dat grijze balkje hieronder en zeg een paar vriendelijke/opbeurende woordjes en mijn dag is weeral goed. (aka REVIEW)  
Bedankt om mijn verhaaltje te lezen en ik ga nu echt stoppen met babbelen :P  
x Margot


End file.
